Bathtubs are ordinarily constructed for comfort, having a smooth surface to hold water and generally installed in a bathroom. Most modern bathtubs are made of acrylic or fiberglass. Specifically, a baby bathtub is one that is used for bathing infants, who are not old enough to sit up on their own.
Generally, a baby's muscles are not strong enough to support its body, so it is vital for a parent to carefully hold the baby during a bath. When the baby is given a bath, the parent must hold the baby with one arm and bath it with the other arm. The process of bathing a baby may cause pain to the baby's back, arms and neck and even hamper the parent's comfort as well. Additionally, the parent may also experience pain in the back, neck and arms.
Infants and toddlers often find bathing to be uncomfortable because their arms become tired and sore from holding their bodyweight up in the tub. Furthermore, especially young children often get a sore neck trying to hold their head steady in a tilted upwards position for rinsing. Therefore, parents help young children with bathing, but parents may suffer from back pain due to leaning over and holding the child up.
Infant bathers are known in the prior art. Some such bathers comprise a frame that adjusts for sitting and lying down. Other such bathers comprise an extended headrest for supporting the head of an infant. However, these bathers are not adjustable based on the size of the child.
In the light of the above discussion, there appears to be a need for a bathtub that provides infants and toddlers with a comfortable, safe and bathing experience.